Your New Neighbor Cry (Cryaotic X Reader)
by tucansammi
Summary: This story is about you, the reader, and your new neighbor cryaotic. he is one of your favorite youtubers and you get the honor of being his neighbor. there will be more in later updates.
1. Chapter 1

authors note: hellooo~ I'm new here. lawl. ok well i've read a couple fanfics on this site before and i wanted to write one. so here we are. please tell me if it's good or bad or leave any suggestions or criticism. I will probably write more because this is just an intro to the story. this isnt going to be having any more of a relationship with cry than friendship.

It was the last day of school and to be honest, you were glad. So sick of the fucking ignorant kids that only cared about themselves and the teachers that just threw packets at you and expected you to understand everything. It just made you so angry. You didn't have many friends but you were content about that and didn't really care. No one was like you at school; they didn't share any interests, ideas or outlooks. You were different from the others and you were well aware of it.

You finally arrived at your house when you noticed there was a moving truck at the house next door. That house has been empty for the longest time. A man was carrying a box labeled: COMPUTER. You go upstairs to your bedroom and watch the normal YouTube videos. You finished a Fridays with Pewdipie and a couple of other videos when you notice that the normal Cry video isn't there. The first reaction is to go to his page. There was a video titled "Hey Guys I'm Moving" you watch the video and realize that you won't be hearing that familiar voice for a while.

After finishing your videos you decide to go for a walk around the park. You take a quick glance at the house next door and see that they are just finishing unloading their stuff as you cross the street. When you come back from your quiet, peaceful walk around the park, you notice your dad talking to the new neighbors. You walk closer to see what was going on. You dad decides to introduce you to them. You shake their hands when you hear something you would soon realize is a start of a friendship.

A familiar voice. You hear a familiar voice as you shake the man's hand. He seemed to be in his twenties. . "Hi my name's Ryan." As he said his name in a friendly tone, you came to a realization. New neighbors, moving video, and his name. You have a mental debate on whether or not you should confront him and ask him if he was in fact, Cryaotic.

"Hey uh… can I talk to you for a second." You suddenly become very nervous. What if he wasn't cry and you're making a fool of yourself? What if he was cry and he would be furious that you saw his face and know where he lives. You decide to try to say it as friendly as possible.

"Um… I know this might sound weird but I was wondering if you are a youtuber named Cryaotic."

There was an awkward pause when I heard him say something under his breath. "Shit." He turned around and started walking away. You knew that meant yes. He was Cry. You knew that he would react like that. So many thoughts were going through your mind. So many that you didn't realize he was walking away. You had to get some clarification.

"Wait!" he stopped for a moment to listen. "I'm not like all the other fangirls. I won't take pictures of you and post them on tumblr, I won't tell everyone where you live, and no one would even believe me anyway. I'm not a crazy stalker. I'm just a person who enjoys your content online. I respect your privacy and know that I wouldn't want anyone stalking me. And I like the whole idea of mystery behind the mask. But it's ok you can just leave and never talk to me and I'll be ok. All I'm trying to say is that I am a fan and just a fan. "

You were literally shaking. You didn't like confrontation and giving a long speech like that was terrifying. All you wanted to do is apologize and go back into the internet. You felt bad for him too. It must be terrible to just finish moving to your new home and you are confronted by a random fan. You figured the only thing to do is to walk away because he would never be convinced by a random fan. As you walk towards your house, you were stopped in your tracks by the same familiar voice.

"hey!" You turned around surprised, wasn't suspecting this. He walks towards you and looks you straight in the eyes and says, "You are different. You know what; I think we are going to be good friends."

How does one respond to this? The one person you would never thought you would be talking face to face to, looking into his eyes, just said we were going to be good friends. You don't want to make things awkward but you want to be cool so you say a simple "ok."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day you decide to go outside again and enjoy the fresh air. There weren't many new YouTube videos in your sub box since it was Saturday. You walk to the park and are momentarily surprised by the amount of people there. But then you realized it was Saturday at noon so there was a lot of people. I just felt like morning to you considering your odd sleep schedule that develops every summer. You were more of a night person anyway. As you walk around the perimeter of the park avoiding the small crowd of people, you have a flashback of what happened yesterday and a feeling if happiness flushed over you.

Tonight is stream night, and cry is your neighbor. This will either really fun to watch or really bad if you want to go to sleep. You remember all those streams and how cry screams at all hours of the night. The memories of old stream moment's make you chuckle as you make your way across the street and back home. You are delighted to see cry outside if his house. You didn't want to bother him because it seemed like he was about to go back inside, so you just sat on your front lawn and thought about life. There probably wasn't anything happening on the Internet right now anyway. You look to your right and are surprised to see cry making his way towards you. You were even more shocked when he sat down next to you. "Hello friend, how's it going?"

"pretty good, how about you" you say, starting some small talk. "things are good" said cry as he ran his fingers through his disheveled brown hair. "So tonight's stream night" you say trying not to be too excited. "Oh shit that's right. I have to make a stream video soon. Thanks for reminding me."

There was an awkward silence that seemed to last eternity but was actually only a few seconds of quiet. "Hey uh do you want to help me make a stream video?" Cry asked.

Now it was really hard to hide your excitement. "R-really? I'd be honored" you say nervously. "When were you planning on making it?" You ask. "I didn't really plan it at all actually. We just randomly think of something to do at the last second." he replied. "How about now?" He asked. "ok I'll go tell my mom I'm leaving and I'll grab my laptop just in case. One sec."

You run as quickly as possible upstairs and tell your mom you are going to your friend's house. Then you go to your room and grab a backpack and stuff your laptop, charger, mouse, and flash drive inside. You grab your cell phone and rush back downstairs. "damn that was quick" said cry. "I go sonic fast" you say as a little joke that makes cry laugh. It was the first time you hear his laugh in real life, and it was amazing.

You follow him to the back door of the house. He opens it up and it was exactly how you'd expect a house to look when someone just moves in. You hear an unfamiliar voice calls cry's real name, which is a bit weird since you were used to him being called cry. "Follow me." Cry says.

"Hey sis this is our new neighbor (y/n), and she is an also a fan of mine" his sister gets up and shakes your hand. "Hi, I'm Jennifer" she said. "nice to meet you" you say being polite. "We are going to be playing video games and making a video in my room." Cry says. "Cry, do her parents know that she is here? I'd be a little creeped out if my daughter was in a 2 year old stranger's house." Jennifer says. Now that you think about it is kind of creepy if he wasn't "famous". I tell her that my mom knows, and me and cry ascend up the stairs.

His room was kind of messy and the only thing in order was his computer desk. "I set my computer up as fast as I could. I didn't want to keep the viewers waiting for too long. " he says explaining the out-of-place looking desk. He starts to turn on his computer while you set up your laptop.

"What kind of laptop is that?" Cry asks. "I'm not good with computers but I know it's a Lenovo with windows 8 which sucks." You say. "Ya windows 8 looks terrible." Cry replies.

He looks through your steam games and makes a comment on how all the games you have are free to play and how he can give you a few extra game keys he has. Then you remember how unreal this is right now and that sense of nervousness comes back. You try to push the nervousness away as you and cry talk about random games.

After about a half an hour of just random talking you and cry get back to the main reason why your there. You start saying ideas about what to do for the stream videos when cry gets a call on Skype from Jund, Russ, and snake. Cry allows you to listen in because they are probably going to talk about the stream video.

They start talking and sharing ideas while you listen. Every once and a while cry would say one of your ideas. You couldn't help but laugh quietly at some of the thing they say.

After a while, they all decide on a stream schedule and video. They will be playing Alan wake, worms and counter strike as usual, then some cards against humanity for the wind down. As for the stream video it will be another quick one that cry will edit the fuck out of.

You help him pick out some hilarious photos to put in the video and help write to write the best description ever. It was weird to know the processes cry does to create videos.

It was uploaded and you and him replied to some comments. There were some hilarious moments during that. You looked at the time and realized that about three hours went by. "man, that was fun" said cry while yawning.

"Yeah, I feel like this will be a fun stream to watch." You said.

"You can come to the stream if you want" Said cry.

"What do you mean, I always go to the streams," you reply.

"You can be a part of the stream if you want. It's not a problem to me and I'm sure not to anyone else either." You got that nervous feeling again. Just thinking about that made you play out hilarious scenarios in your mind.

"Are you sure, just letting a random fan that you just met into the stream?" You asked. Even though you wanted to be a part of it you didn't want to intrude.

"But you're not a random stranger. You're my friend."


End file.
